The Life and Times of the Silver Millennium
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: [Crystal Tokyo] DrabblISH little tidbits about life and everyday happenings in the new Silver Millenium. No order to it. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon [regrettably].
1. To Ice Skate

To Ice Skate

Neo-Queen Selenity delicately placed one skate clad foot on the frozen floor using her other to push herself gracefully across the ice. Long hair trailing behind she closed her eyes as she began to ice-skate earning admiring looks from all present. She twirled magnificently, causing her golden hair to spiral around her like a lover's caress. She could feel her Endymion's stare burning into her very soul as he watched her move like an elegant swan across the ice, his eyes full of desire. She shuddered involuntarily as she felt his gaze rake her form from the sidelines. Without opening her eyes she jumped into the air spinning thrice before landing like a feather back atop the ice. None were as graceful as she.

Then, Jupiter sped across the ice, which caused Selenity to stumble and fall on her bottom, with skill that rivaled the Queen and leapt into the air spinning around four times before landing smoothly and continuing to skate backwards with one leg outstretched.

Selenity's eyes turned to fire as she glared at the smirking Jupiter. "_Mako-chan_!" she growled.

Makoto just smiled and shrugged innocently. "Sorry Usagi."

The fallen Rabbit crossed her arms glowering as her lover's rolling laughter was carried on the wind.


	2. Hiding

Hiding

A snort sounded from behind a large tapestry in one of the many rooms of the palace. Said noise caused King Endymion to quirk a brow in puzzlement on his way to his study. With one swift motion he pulled the tapestry away, to find his wife sitting at one of windows behind it. When her position was revealed she quickly shot up hiding something behind her back.

"Selenity!" he exclaimed in surprise, before adding with a smirk, "What are you hiding."

Selenity blushed a little moving her arm behind her back in an attempt to hide whatever she was a little more. "Hi-hiding? I'm not hiding anything."

Endymion gave her a look. "Selenity," he intoned.

The Queen grinned sheepishly before extracting from behind her back her treasure; a manga book. "It's just so funny!" she exclaimed flipping open the book to the page she was at and showing off the part that caused her to snort in attempt to hide her laughter. She couldn't help it anymore and let out a peal of laughter.

Shaking his head and grinning Endymion smiled pulling Selenity into a fond embrace. "Oh, Usako."

"Mamo-chan," Selenity grinned snuggling into his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. This caused Endymion to be able to see the book more clearly.

"Wait a minute…this is Rei's…"


	3. Usagi Small Lady Serenity Tsukino

Usagi Small Lady Serenity Tsukino

Usagi walked out of the bathroom wiping her mouth off with the back of her arm. She groaned as a wave of nausea swept over her.

"Usako, are you okay?" Mamoru asked taking her in his arms. She had been acting funny for the last couple of weeks, ever since around their wedding day.

"Mamo-chan, no, Endymion," she whispered looking up into his eyes, "we're going to have an annoying pink haired brat."

Mamoru smiled. "You shouldn't call Chibi-Usa such names," he said tapping her nose gently. "She is our future child, you know. But yes, eventually she won't just be our future time-hopping daughter, but our actual baby girl that we get to watch grow up. The first time she crawls, when she learns to stand on her own, her first steps, her first words, her first teeth…the first time we put her hair in Odangos," he chuckled.

"_No_," Usagi near-growled, "we're _having_ Chibi-Usa." She emphasized her statement by placing his hand over her abdomen. Mamoru's eyes widened.

"Oh."

_

* * *

Nine Months Later_

* * *

Selenity's eyes shot open as she was wrenched from her dream by a foreign wet sensation. She placed her hand over her enlarged stomach her eyes widening ever so slightly before she turned to look over at her sleeping husband. "Endymion," she whispered shaking him slightly, "Endymion." She frowned when he mumbled something incoherently, but didn't wake up. "Mamo-chan!"

Snorting he woke up startled looking around wildly before resting his eyes on Selenity. "Usako, is something wrong?"

"Endymion, we're going to have a baby."

Endymion smiled nodding a little sleepily. "I know. Soon we'll be blessed with our special Small Lady, and our family will be complete. We can go for walks together, have picnics together, go to the park together," he smiled softly his eyes drifting close as he drifted back to sleep.

"_No_," Selenity whispered, taking Endymion's hand and placing it on her convulsing stomach, "we're having Small Lady, _now_." Endymion's eyes popped open and he stared at the ceiling blankly.

"Oh." A pause. "_Shit_!"


	4. Peace

Peace

Selenity gazed out at her new kingdom, the princess from many years ago stirring within her at memories long ago. The peaceful time of the Silver Millennium would return again, and her people will be safe. Her eyes darkened a little as she realized that in the future she would have to worry about the threat of Death Phantom, and the pain of 'Black Lady'. But, steeling her gaze and squaring her shoulders, Selenity resolved not to think of that. She would have peace for many years.

"**_AHHHHH_**!"

The scream reverberated through the halls seemingly shaking the very foundations of the palace.

"I've got you now!"

Selenity quirked a brow as her young daughter, at a beautiful age of four, dashed through the hall shrieking laughter as her father chased close behind. They were in their formal wear. The different servants they came across quickly got out of their way as they tried to set up preparations for the ball to take place that night.

Well, Neo-Queen Selenity thought, as peaceful as it ever got. And with that last parting thought she hitched up the long trail of her elegant dress and joined her husband's ranks in chasing the Princess.


	5. Change

Change

The four Senshi stood in a semicircle watching the young Princess play in the sand a few feet away.

"I cannot believe Small Lady has gotten so big," Venus sighed.

"Yes, but for what we are used to in the past she is still small," Mercury remarked kindly.

"Everything is so different now," Jupiter intoned. "Our Princess is now Queen, finally married to her Endymion. She no longer has to transform into Sailor Moon, and we have been able to finally live in peace for the first time in ages."

"It won't last forever," Mars said softly. "Usagi Small Lady will soon travel to the past as we try to protect the Queen."

"But that isn't for many years more!" Jupiter protested refusing to think about it.

"Jupiter is correct, no is not the time to dwell on such things. Things have changed, and for a short while we can relax," Venus smiled.

It was then a guard of the palace came up bowing slightly. "The Queen wishes for the presence of her daughter. She is to begin her lessons. Neo-Queen Selenity has said for me to bring her, as she needs you elsewhere."

"Of course," Mars bowed her head before going to gather up the small girl. The Senshi watched the guard lead the Princess away before turning to face Jupiter, who had not taken her eyes off the guard once and continued staring after him with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Jupiter, what's wrong?" Mercury asked slightly worried.

"He looks just like my Sempai!" breathed Jupiter. "Sempai…"

"However, some things never change," Venus muttered leaning towards the other two Senshi and rolling her eyes. They all chuckled smirking.

"Come on Mako-chan," Venus sighed rolling her eyes, "you heard the Queen's orders; she wants some more of your yummy Onigiri."

"Some mission," Mars grumbled rolling her eyes. "Yeah, some things never change."


	6. Losses

Losses

"Your mother would be ashamed of yourself!" Luna scolded scowling as well as a cat can at the Neo-Queen Selenity.

"I know!" Selenity groaned slouching in her seat. "I got it, okay?"

"It was totally irrational, and has to be the stupidest move you have ever made! And you call yourself a 'Queen'!"

"I'm sorry, alright? You don't have to be so mean," whined Selenity.

"You never learn do you? You put everyone's life in danger! You put your _King's _life in danger! You practically sacrificed him!"

"I said I'm sorry," she pouted crossing her arms.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Luna spat. Sighing and rolling her eyes she leapt onto the board and took out Selenity's King with a Pawn. "Checkmate."


	7. Nightmares

Nightmares

"Ma_ma_!"

Selenity shot out of her bed and ran to Usagi's adjoined room, where the two-year-old child was crying. "Hush, my child, it's okay," she cooed picking her up and rocking her gently. Usagi snuggled closer to her a whimper escaping her lips. "My darling daughter, it was just a nightmare."

"Is she alright?" Endymion asked stepping into the room and gently brushing Usagi's forehead with his lips.

"She had another nightmare," she whispered as she noticed Usagi drifting back to sleep. "It confuses me, how something in the past has not happened yet. Dark mirrors scare her, but she doesn't know why. I'm glad she grows out of it, but I can't bear to think of her fighting Queen Nehellenia."

"She will over come it. She is stronger than a father would care to admit, but it is the truth. She will, and does, return home safely. Even _you_ were able to defeat Metallia," he smirked.

"I kno--, hey! No insulting the woman you love," Selenity scowled. She then smiled and stood on tiptoe kissing Endymion on the cheek. "But I had you there to help me."

"We defeated Nehellenia once, we can do it again."

Selenity placed Usagi in her crib kissing her softly on the forehead before she started out the door with Endymion's arm around her. Stopping at the doorway she looked back fondly, a small smile on her lips. "Goodnight, ChibiUsa."


End file.
